The Tomorrow is Today
by lapislazulidrama
Summary: Fanfic berbahasa Indonesia pertama di Princess Debut! Oneshot dengan pairing Luciano X OC


Fanfic Princess Debut berbahasa Indonesia yang pertama... Ini juga fanfic pertama saya! Sebenarnya ini sebagian kecil dari fic yang belum selesai...

Lagunya punya Hawthorne Heights, judulnya panjang : Do You Have A Map Cause I'm Lost In Your Eyes. Saya nggak tahu lagunya, cuma ketemu liriknya yang pas sama cerita ini.

Pairing : Luciano dan Arielle Regison, OC saya yang biasa dipanggil Rielle.

Disclaimer : Princess Debut milik Natsume.

* * *

**The Tomorrow is Today**

(Luciano's POV)

"Maaf, tapi Nona Arielle Regison belum pulang dari Spanyol."

Aku menghela nafas, kesal mendengar perkataan pelayan itu. Sebenarnya bukan salah pelayan itu. Aku memang tidak tahu kapan Rielle akan pulang, jadi aku tiba – tiba mendatangi rumahnya begitu sempat.

Sudah dua bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan Rielle, tapi aku tetap tak bisa melupakannya. Kenyataan bahwa aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya membuatku semakin merasa rindu padanya.

"Silahkan datang lagi besok, Nona Arielle akan pulang pukul 10 siang."

"Baiklah," gumamku singkat. Besok.

_And if tomorrow should be the last day I could ever tell you  
I was in love with your smile, In love with your eyes.  
Tomorrow will be a-okay, just to say I loved you way too much. _

"Besok. Haruskah aku mengatakannya besok?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Tapi ternyata ada yang menyangka aku tidak bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ya, Pangeran, bayangkan saja kalau besok adalah hari terakhir anda bisa mengungkapkan perasaan anda pada Nona Arielle."

Sebenarnya aku ingin menghardik pelayan itu karena ikut campur, tapi aku penasaran juga.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bayangkan kalau besok adalah hari terakhir Pangeran bisa bertemu dan mengungkapkan perasaan pada Nona Arielle. Apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Hm. Kalau besok adalah hari terakhir aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Rielle, apa yang akan kulakukan?

"Apa yang harusnya kulakukan, Antoine?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Itu terserah anda sendiri, Pangeran. Katakanlah yang Pangeran sukai darinya."

Mungkin, aku harus mengatakan apa saja yang kusukai darinya? Kuputar lagi gambaran Rielle di kepalaku. Matanya yang biru selalu cemerlang, penuh dengan semangat. Senyumannya yang hangat selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdebar. Ia tidak pernah menyinggungku kalau aku salah arah atau bahkan membuatnya nyasar bersamaku. Ia yang membuatku kembali bersemangat dan mencintai dunia tari.

Tapi apa mungkin aku mengungkapkan itu semua padanya?

_I should have said anything instead of making no sense at all...  
Why was I chasing falling stars instead of you?  
Why was I breaking my own heart instead of embracing yours? _

Sudahlah. Untuk apa aku bingung membayangkannya.

Besok bukanlah hari terakhir aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Rielle.

Mungkin besok bukanlah hari terakhir aku bisa menyatakannya pada Rielle.

Mungkin sudah terlambat.

Mungkin ia sudah melupakanku.

Dan itu salahku.

Harusnya aku mengatakan apa saja, agar ia tahu perasaanku padanya. Harusnya aku menunda dulu mimpi dan ambisiku agar aku bisa bersamanya. Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya.

Sekarang aku sudah meninggalkannya. Menyakiti hatinya, hanya demi mengejar impian yang tak jadi kucapai.

Harusnya aku menunda World Dance Competition kali ini dan menunggu agar aku bisa mengikutinya tahun depan. Bersama Rielle.

Aku dapat membayangkannya, memegang piala World Dance Competition dengan Rielle disampingku. Aku akan menjadi pemuda yang paling bahagia di dunia ini jika itu terjadi.

_Tomorrow will be a-okay, just to say I loved you way too much.  
I should have said anything. . .  
anything_

"Jadi? Pangeran sudah punya rencana untuk menyatakannya besok, kan?" tanya Antoine, lagi – lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng. Sudah pasti aku akan menyatakannya besok. Tapi rencananya? Belum.

"Apapun yang akan Pangeran katakan, ingatlah, selama keluar dari hati, Nona Arielle pasti akan merasakannya."

Dari hati. Itu juga yang dikatakan Rielle. Segalanya yang keluar dari hati akan menghasilkan akhir yang baik.

Aku hanya perlu mengungkapkan kalau aku mencintainya.

_Everything is broken, put it back together.  
Everything just falls apart  
Everything is broken... Yeah Everything, Everything._

"Sudah, Antoine, ayo kita pulang," perintahku, baru sadar bahwa dari tadi kami terdiam di depan pagar Regison Mansion.

"Lebih baik menginap di penginapan daripada pulang, Pangeran. Garadium jauh dari sini." Antoine mengeluarkan handphone-nya, menelepon supir sewaan selama aku berada di sini. Harus diakui, letak kerajaanku amat jauh dari London, tempat aku berada sekarang.

Baru saja pelayanku meraih pegangan pintu mobil, sebuah mobil mewah membunyikan klakson. Sadar aku menghalangi pagar, aku pun menjauhi pagar. Tapi ternyata seorang gadis keluar dari mobil itu.

"LUCIANO!"

Halusinasi. Tidak mungkin... Apa aku bermimpi? Aku merasakan tubuhku membeku, membiarkan gadis itu yang berjalan mendekatiku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermimpi.

"Ah... Aku kangen banget sama kamu!" Rielle memberiku senyuman manis khasnya. Pertama kali dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, jantungku berdebar – debar tak karuan. Sewaktu di Flower Kingdom, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas.

"Y-Ya, aku juga merindukanmu..."

"Rielle..."

Rielle meraih bahuku, mendekapku erat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ternyata esok yang kurencanakan adalah hari ini.

_The tomorrow is today. _


End file.
